


Spoils

by clown_city



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Lap Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Service Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_city/pseuds/clown_city
Summary: Felix wins a game and claims his prize.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> happy dimilix week!  
> day 1 - defeat  
> my hc is that married!dimilix have separate rooms in the castle next to each other but they often sleep together anyway; this takes place in felix's room

"Well, Felix?" Dimitri said, a twinkle in his eye. "What will it be?"

Neither Dimitri nor Felix was particularly skilled at chess. Felix had knifelike reflexes and keen concentration, but little mind for coordinated group tactics. Dimitri was similarly overwhelmed by complex puzzles of logic, and sought assistance with trickier strategy whenever possible.

Thus, the two rarely played with anyone other than each other.

Felix gave a soft hum, studying Dimitri's now fully undraped form. It had taken a long time for the pair to get here, to such a level of comfort that Dimitri could lean nonchalantly on the parlor table, wearing not a stitch of clothing, as Felix looked upon him with a victor's glee. How many sleepless nights, how many gentle mornings spent brushing hair and stretching had lead to this?

Dimitri looked at his chess pieces, all firmly on Felix's side of the table. Damn them.

"What were the rules again?"

"You can have anything you want, my beloved," Dimitri replied, leaning back and draping his arms over his chair. "You won. I'm all yours."

In contrast, Felix was mostly clothed; only his gloves, jacket, hair band, and shirt lay on the floor next to him in correspondance with four of his pieces Dimitri had taken. He remained in his black knit undershirt, trousers, and boots, along with several belts and other accessories worn for the purpose of the game.

Felix swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he steeled himself for something. "Alright, then," he said slowly. "Praise me."

Dimitri smiled. "Darling," he said, "I already praise you so often; are you sure there's nothing more special you would like?"

"No, not—" Felix looked away. "Dima, you're plenty good at affirmations, and I'm grateful for it, but what I mean is... the... opposite of sadomasochism? C-Coddling, if you will."

"Oh!" Dimitri said. How delightful. "Like—" He cleared his throat, then leaned across the table to place a finger under Felix's chin. "My sweet little Felix," he purred, "how lovely you look for me today."

Felix made a strangled squeak from the back of his throat. "Yes!" he said, "Exactly. If you don't want to, it's fine; it doesn't matter that I won the game if your comfort is—"

"Felix," Dimitri interrupted him. "No need to fuss. Truthfully, I would love to fulfill that request."

"Don't read too much into it," he pressed on. "I dunno why I like it, maybe I just... want recognition for my efforts? It doesn't matter."

He chuckled, ignoring his defensiveness. "Your efforts at being my dear, sweet darling?"

Felix was going red.

"To the victor the spoils, Felix. And I would love nothing more than to spoil you."

"Fuck," Felix deadpanned under his breath. "Alright, Dima. Bring it on."

Smiling, Dimitri rose and extended a hand to him.

Taking it, Felix was pulled into embrace, and a kiss was planted firmly on his forehead. Then, with a hand under his thighs, Dimitri carefully lifted him into his arms.

Felix gave a small smile and leaned into his shoulder, though he was still blushing hard.

"I love you," Dimitri said, nuzzling gently against him. "May I take you to bed now?"

A muffled "Mm-hm."

He padded across the room and set Felix down, lightly as could be. Fingers running through his sun-illuminated hair, he pulled out a headband which had been one of Felix's garments for the chess match. "You are... still wearing quite a lot," Dimitri said, studying his frame. "But you needn't move a precious finger. I'll take it all off for you."

"Thank you," Felix said stiffly.

He kissed his forehead again. "Of course, beautiful."

Soft as a feather, he trailed kisses down the bridge of his nose, and landed on his lips. Felix tilted his head into the kiss, but Dimitri did not stop, moving down to the column of his neck. His turtleneck blocked any further advance. "Alright, Felix," Dimitri said, "Arms up for me." 

And so, he undressed him, lips trailing in his hands' wake, punctuating his kisses with whispered adorations.

"So pretty," he said into the cleft of the bottom of his ribcage, "Such a good boy."

Felix stared silently at him, stoic as anyone could be in a situation like this. That he had invited, not scorned, this very sweet and Dimitri-esque form of affection was baffling. As his mouth moved lower, as he dipped his tongue into his belly button, his lips pulled into a smile. Perhaps his confusion was the real price to pay for losing.

After a great deal more careful work, only his undergarments remained, covering a stiff erection.

"My love," Dimitri said softly, "You're so hard for me... I'm flattered..."

"I-I'm glad you're taking it as an ego boost," Felix said quietly, "and not questioning why I might be this hard."

"Felix," he said, with a glance up at him. After a pause, he dove forward and pulled his stiff, bare frame into an embrace. "I need you to know that your feelings are safe with me. I won't judge you for anything, much less something as trivial as... an interest."

A soft cold brushed over Dimitri's shoulder as Felix let out a breath.

"Now," Dimitri said, "could you do me a favor, and relax?"

Another breath, and Felix's body slowly went slack.

"Good boy," he said, stroking a hand down his back. "Such a good Felix." Strands of Felix's hair were trapped in between them; Dimitri pulled them back and swept it all to the side as he lay Felix back upon his pillow.

"There," he continued, tenderly kneading into his shoulders. "No more nervousness," he said. "I'm here. You are safe here with me, dear one."

Felix gave a little moan.

"Are you warm?" Dimitri said. "I could add another log to your fireplace—"

He shook his head. "I'd rather you keep warming me up like this."

Dimitri's eye widened, but he just as soon collected himself. "Anything for you," he said with a smile. 

He massaged his arms next, then his chest. His hands seemed too big for the job, but he tried his best anyway. Palms pressing into his pectorals, he leaned down to kiss his cheek. "That's it," he said. "Hold nice and still. Let your Dima pamper you."

Felix's eyes fell shut.

He had _referred to himself in the_ _ third person _ and Felix had said nothing; Goddess, what was going on?

A low groan emanated from Felix as Dimitri's fingertips pressed into his abs. Whatever was going on, Dimitri liked it.

"Do you feel good?" Dimitri said, "Relaxed?"

"I do," Felix replied, with all the seriousness of one receiving a battle command.

"Good."

Finally, Dimitri slid his callused fingers beneath the waistband of Felix's undergarments, and pulled them off.

Felix's cock sprang up, red and swollen and  _ leaking at the tip _ _,_ crowned at the base by his thatch of glossy dark hairs. The afternoon light shone soft on the pink swell of his balls, and refracted through a fresh bead of precum as it dripped down his head. 

"Mm," he said, "so pretty under there. Such a pretty cock." He climbed off the bed and knelt on the rug below, slipping one hand under his balls as he leaned to kiss his tip.

Felix let out a sound that was not beautiful by any conventional standards, but it made Dimitri gasp.

"Good boy!" he said, "I love it when you moan for me. I love... everything about you."

Another noise caught in the back of Felix's throat.

"You have no need to hold anything back, my dearest," Dimitri said, tracing down the ridge of a vein. Felix shuddered. "No need to keep your expression stiff," he continued, "No need to keep your mouth shut. Please let everything out. Here— hold my hand while I stroke you."

Felix opened his eyes to take the proffered hand, then clenched hard on it, eyes squeezing back shut as Dimitri's other hand finally closed around him.

"Good boy," Dimitri cooed. "Just lay back and let yourself be pleasured." Softly, he caressed the underside of Felix's cock. Before his hand closed around it, a diabolical thought struck him. "Is this enough?" he peeped.

Felix was silent.

"...Would you like more?"

"Yes please," he replied gruffly, tilting his hips up into his touch.

"You need only ask, my love. Tell me, 'more, please'."

"Damn you," Felix said through a chuckle, then schooled his expression. "M... More. Please."

"Good," Dimitri hummed, and wrapped his hand around Felix's warm, beating cock, stroking his thumb up his shaft.

Felix's breath hitched when he reached his tip, but he said nothing,  _ waiting for instructions. _ How uncharacteristically demure.

"Say, 'more, Dima'."

"More, Dima," Felix said, emotional now as if he was reciting a sutra to save his soul.

Dimitri smiled, and bent down to kiss his cheek. "How could I say no to my Felix?" In natural pursuit of his gentle caress, he began to pump him up and down. Realizing too late he probably should have used a bit of lube, he moved softly; the calluses on his hands could no doubt be harsh on the skin of Felix's cock. "You may come whenever you like," he said in a soothing voice. "I am here for your satisfaction. And if you desire more afterwards, I'll be there for that too."

Felix gave a soft grunt. "I won't be able to cum, if this is all you've got." His fingernails dug into the back of his hand. "C'mon, now, Dima. Harder." A pause. "Harder,  _ please. " _

Smiling, Dimitri picked up the pace, squeezing him just a little tighter.

Felix let out an unrestrained moan that shot right between Dimitri's legs. "Fuck, that's good," he said, squeezing Dimitri's hand with one finger at a time.

"I'm so glad," Dimitri said. "Just let yourself enjoy it. I love you so much."

"Th-thank you," Felix stuttered. "I love you too—" He cut himself off with a whine, arching into Dimitri's hand, asking for more in a way that no words could express.

"Good boy, my sweet," Dimitri said.

"Ggh— Dima—"

"Good, good, come for me—"

He gave a long moan as his hips jerked, and Dimitri moved quick to catch his release in his palm.

"Mmmm..." Dimitri hummed low as Felix's form slowly relaxed into the sheets. "You look so pretty cumming for me."

Breaking away from its grasp, his clean hand settled on Felix's abdomen, rubbing away all remaining tension.

"That felt very good," Felix said softly.

"I am so happy to hear." His hand had stilled, thumb distracted by the trail of hairs down the lower half of his stomach. He blinked back at him. "Though... I'm not finished with you, my sweet."

"You better not be," Felix said, reaching a hand up to twirl Dimitri's hair. "I earned this."

Grinning, Dimitri tilted his head into the touch. "Of course. There is still so much of you left for me to adore."

"Yes," he breathed, looking straight past Dimitri's face to his chest.

Watching Felix squirm, Dimitri had been peripherally aware of himself becoming aroused, but only now did he realize just how hard he was.

Felix gave a hazy smirk. "Do you also like—" He blinked. "Never mind. We'll talk afterwards."

"I love taking care of you," Dimitri said, earnest as could be. "Now, if you could wait just one moment—" He turned to retrieve a cloth and a jar of lube, the former of which he used to mop up the cum held in his palm, and the latter of which he opened and placed on Felix's bedside table. Dimitri knew the ins and outs of Felix's chamber well, for all the time he spent therein. When he returned to him, he felt the mannerisms Felix had requested come easier to him than ever. "There," he crooned, gently stroking his hair. "My patient little Felix, I thank you for waiting."

Felix sighed softly. "You can thank me by touching me."

"How would you like?"

"Anything. Anywhere."

Dimitri blinked. "......Would you like to sit in my lap?"

Felix gave a truly devilish smile, and sat upto drape his arms around him, his warmth closing in on his undraped form. "You look cute when you're blushing."

His eye went wide.

"And, you're hard as a rock," Felix continued. "So of course I wanna sit in your lap."

Clearing his throat, Dimitri pushed a hand under Felix's ass, and pulled him on top. "I am most glad to hear you want to please me," he said, situating himself on Felix's bed before planting a kiss on the base of his neck. The sheer amount of contact they shared, thighs on thighs and arms encircling Felix's chest, all were enough to drive Dimitri mad, but he had to stay collected for Felix. "With such a cute man in my arms, however," he said, "I am plenty pleased already."

There was a snort, and Felix ground his hips back. Dimitri gasped when his ass rubbed against his cock. "You like that, Dima?"

"Yes," Dimitri said, "I like that very much. You... are... exquisite." His hands found their way to Felix's shoulders. "Wait a moment," he said, "let me study you."

Heaving a deep breath, Dimitri took in the sight of Felix's back. "So pretty..." The skin was far paler than that of his face, ever hidden from the sun by layers of clothes. Scars formed an imperfect map of the otherwise smooth planes and valleys of his back muscles, and in the middle of it all, his spine, a single file line of protruding vertebrae.

He kissed him again, and spoke softly into his skin. "You know I love your scars."

"My battle scars?"

Blindly, his fingers found the largest one within moments and traced down with featherlike grace. "Yes, my sweetheart," he said. "You lived through them all. And now, here you are, warm and safe in Dima's lap."

Felix shivered.

He traced down one that snaked around his ribcage, then caressed gentle but firm up his sternum. "I am so proud of you for making it to this moment."

For an instant, Felix was deathly still. Suddenly then, he squirmed his hips hard against Dimitri, tearing from him a loud gasp.

"Dima," Felix said, "Put your cock in me."

He paused. "Wouldn't you first like—"

"I'm the victor," he interrupted. "I get to make demands."

And the defeated Dimitri must obey them. "Very well," he said, smiling. "Whatever my dear one desires."

Tracing one hand down Felix's body, Dimitri reached for the lube on the nightstand. Fingers pushed between his ass cheeks, beginning to spread him open.

"Stop," Felix said, "Put it on yourself. ...I wanna hear your moans."

"V-very well." Dipping into the jar, he turned his attention to his own cock. Felix's ass had shifted back away; the friction of his skin was agonizingly absent. Carefully rubbing the room temperature fluid onto himself, he let out a noise that any other time he would have held back; Dimitri was  so used to holding back. "Oh, Felix," he moaned, taking another fingerful. "My Felix... I get so excited looking at you." He gulped. "Your sweet face... makes Dima think the filthiest things."

Felix looked over his shoulder to show him said face, and for a fleeting moment his lip was pouted and his eyes sparkled and Dimitri could cum right there for the way his shoulders reflected the soft indoor light, but he took his hand off his dick long enough to collect himself, eye falling shut then opening again.

"Yes," he said, lifting his free hand to stroke down the nape of his neck. "My beautiful boy."

"Keep going," said Felix.

"I think I may be ready now."

"Err on the side of too much lube now," Felix commanded, "I'd rather not have to break for more later."

"Of course, love." Dimitri applied more, until his hand was wet with the stuff, he made an incessant squelching sound as he went, and he had to fight to keep it from all dripping down his length. After a moment, he paused. "Are you ready for me, my sweet?"

Wordlessly, Felix perked his ass up towards him.

"Your body," Dimitri said, two fingertips easing open Felix's hole as he positioned his cock, "is like home to me."

Carefully, Dimitri inserted the very tip of his cock alongside them. Felix gasped.

"I —ngh—" His whole head. "I feel so comfortable inside it."

After removing the fingers, he wiped his hand off with the cloth, took Felix's hips, and  _ pushed. _ Felix yelped.

"That the flesh of such a beautiful, tender man is also that of the one I call my own  _ —haah— _ _"_ His head bent over Felix's shoulder, hair falling forward. "...is magnificent fortune indeed."

"Mm, Dimitri, fuck me..." The words were soft, rolling off of Felix's tongue like water.

"Of course," Dimitri said, trying to speak in a deep purr but voice coming out strained. "My love will get everything he desires."

Hands on Felix's hips, Dimitri pushed deeper.

Felix let out a palatal moan, a hand flying to his abs as Dimitri thrust his cock into his body, barely prepared hole stretching wide to accommodate his girth.

"Felix," Dimitri growled, "I love it when you touch your tummy like that." His voice was gruff and deep at last, in sharp contrast with the cute things he would be damned if he stopped saying now. "You're so soft and sweet and  _ tight inside, _ so good for Dima."

Usually, words like these would be hidden behind blushes and awkwardness, but in ceding to Felix, Dimitri let them out freely. As smoothly as he could, he fucked into him, hips slapping against hips. "I want to treat my Felix just right," he said. "Give him everything he deserves for being such a good boy..."

Felix whined, a noise sweet enough to make Dimitri's whole body jolt.

"Dimitri," he said, voice somehow raw, "You are just -rrk- too damned big."

"I-I'm sorry," he replied, caught off guard.

"Just fuck me hard," Felix breathed, ass moving up and down; Goddess, what had Dimitri done to deserve this?

He moaned, one hand roving over Felix's chest. "You're gorgeous," he said, like the words were a divine revelation and not something he thought to himself every day.

Felix gave a garbled mewl, hand going flat against his belly. "It's gonna feel so good when you come inside me," he said.

Dimitri's fingers found Felix's nipple, and he carefully squeezed.

"Yes, keep going," Felix said. "Please, don't stop. I— I want you to come first."

The coil of arousal in Dimitri's core grew tighter, hotter at these words. "Can you ask nicely, my love? Only good boys get my cum."

Felix gave a harsh noise from the back of his throat. "Please, Dima," he rasped, "May I please have your cum? I've been a good boy, I've been so good for you,  _ please— " _

Dimitri bit down hard on his own lip, the heat inside of him bubbling to a fever pitch. He barely needed any touch at all to climax when Felix had said something like  _ that, _ not when his insides felt so intoxicating, not when he begged for it like that. 

Teeth drawing blood, Dimitri came  hard. Through the violence of his orgasm, he only caught the end of what Felix was saying: "—Dimitri,  yes, nice and  deep, I  love when you cum so much, fill me,  nngh— " Felix was being freer with his words than usual too.

Cum shot up before them; he had come only moment after. Dimitri fucked him through his climax, determined to give him only the best.

"There you go," Dimitri said, regaining his breath. "You cum so well for me, so perfect in my lap." A hand came to Felix's cock, picking up some of his fluids, stroking him through the sweet ending. As if his hands were undirtied, then, he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tight.

"Careful, Dimitri," Felix said, "please don't suffocate me."

"Ah—" Dimitri removed his arms at once, but Felix just as soon took them in his hands and wrapped himself back up.

His head lolled back onto Dimitri's shoulder as he heaved a deep sigh. "Just be gentle," he said softly.

"Of course," he replied, "I apologize." There was a long silence filled only with the sound of breathing. "You know you are my everything, right, Felix?"

There was a pause, then Felix groaned. "I can't believe I got off to... being babied like that."

"Listen, Felix," said Dimitri, "I was being more genuine than not. I truly do love you and wish for your peace and safety, even if some of the things I said were... a bit silly."

Felix raised a hand to knead his own face. "I know," he said, "and they were perfect. I felt amazing."

"On the contrary, there were several moments in which I—"

"Maybe so, but it worked," Felix interrupted him. "You can try for better next time, sure, but this time was damn effective on me..."

Dimitri paused, and stroked through a falling lock of Felix's hair. "Why do you sound so upset, then?"

Felix covered both his eyes. "'Cause I'm embarrassed."

"...We have done far more embarrassing things behind closed doors before, have we not?"

"Yeah, but this is..." Felix trailed off, and tried to turn around, and only then seemed to remember that Dimitri's cock was still inside him. He slumped back again.

"I won't tell," Dimitri said, and kissed his head. "And I will not tease you, either, if that would make you uncomfortable." A thought struck him. "Say," he said, "after we clean up, would you like... more of the same treatment? Me taking care of you, but without the sexual aspect?"

Felix shook his head. "No," he said, "Not today, at least. That would... likely make me very, very turned on, and I'm too tired for another round."

Dimitri smiled. "Noted. But for now, um, we should—" He shifted his hips and made to remove Felix from his lap, but was interrupted by a sharp push downward onto his cock that made his breath hitch in his throat.

"No to that as well," Felix said, "We're staying like this for a little while more."

"But there's cum all over—"

"Do I have to remind you that you  lost the game, so I can have anything I want?"

Dimitri leaned forward, supported by Felix's weight pressing back on him. "That is correct, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/584670854626017299/813261603473850418/image0.png essentially felix this fic (safe link)


End file.
